This invention relates generally to outdoor waste collection devices, and, more particularly, to an animal waste management device that may be installed at a residential or commercial property for the collection and disposal of animal waste.
The accumulation of pet waste in a residential yard or upon a commercial property is undesirable. In addition to being messy or malodorous, pet waste contains infectious disease, contaminants, and bacteria that may be harmful to people, marine animals, and, in general, to all wildlife. Contaminants from pet waste pollute waterways, including lakes, oceans, rivers, and streams.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for assisting in the collection and disposal of pet waste. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, some of the existing proposals merely provide for assistive ways to collect pet waste. Other proposals have proposed depositing waste into a municipal sanitation system but lack important features such as water assisted transport of waste into the sewer system and ensuing that the system does not freeze in cold weather.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a pet waste management device that assists with the collection and disposal of pet waste. Further, it would be desirable to have a pet waste management system that utilizes water under pressure to transport waste into a municipal sewer system. In addition, it would be desirable to have a pet waste management device for outdoor use that prevents the unit from freezing under cold weather conditions.